Amor verdadero
by Mayu Urwen
Summary: Etto, no soy muy buena con los summarys.No tiene nada que ver con mi fic anterior. Naruto no se da cuenta que su amor verdadero está frente a sus ojos.


_Ni «Naruto» ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto._

Amor verdadero

Por soledad-chan

Sasuke y Naruto estaban viendo la tele en la casa del rubio. No encontraron el control remoto, así que estaban viendo una novela aburridísima y súper cursi donde todo lo que se oía era: Te amo, no yo a ti, te adoro, no puedo vivir sin ti y esas cosas, hasta que el joven rubio escuchó algo que le llamó la atención. El joven protagonista le decía a la muchacha:

-Eres mi amor verdadero, Melody.

Naruto se quedó dubitativo. ¿Amor verdadero? ¿Cómo se conseguía uno? Naruto después de un largo rato de pensar le dijo a Sasuke:

-Sasuke, ¡Ayúdame a encontrar mi amor verdadero!

Sasuke se sorprendió por lo que había dicho Naruto. Entonces dijo algo que dejó a Naruto muy confundido:

-Dobe, el amor verdadero no se encuentra. Ese sentimiento se va creando con el paso del tiempo, hasta que prácticamente te vuelves loco, porque no puedes vivir sin esa persona, no puedes dejar de pensar en ella. Es algo… complicado de explicar.

Naruto se sorprendió por las palabras de Sasuke. Eran muy tiernas. Naruto, algo apenado, le preguntó:

-¿Tú ya tienes a tu amor verdadero?

Sasuke le respondió:

-Sí, sí lo tengo, pero el muy dobe no se da cuenta de mis sentimientos hacia él.

Naruto al oírlo se sintió algo extraño. Sintió algo de furia sin saber porque. Se preguntaba quien era esa persona. Y, por alguna razón desconocida para Naruto, sentía celos de ese fulano. Celos y tristeza. ¿Qué era esa sensación que el Uchiha había creado al decir eso? ¿Por qué los celos? Él tenía claro que quería a Sasuke, que le tenía mucho aprecio por ser SU AMIGO y nada más… ¿Acaso él sentía algo muy diferente a aprecio y amistad hacia Sasuke? Y analizando mejor las palabras del Uchiha recordó algo que dijo:

-Él muy dobe no se da cuenta de mis sentimientos hacia él.

¿Él muy dobe? ¿SASUKE ERA GAY? No lo podía creer. ¡A su mejor amigo le gustaban los hombres! Bueno, a Kakashi le gustaba Iruka, y este último le correspondía sus sentimientos, y los dos eran hombres. Así que, no tenía nada de malo ¿Verdad? ¡Agh, todo era muy confuso!

Naruto, con mucha vergüenza por lo que iba a preguntar, se sonrojó y dijo:

-¿Quién es Sasuke?

Sasuke se quedó en shock total. Pensó en la probabilidad de salir corriendo de ahí. Pero no. Él no es un cobarde. Un Uchiha nunca huye o escapa. Primero su orgullo y después sus sentimientos. ¿O al revés? Pero, ¿por qué Naruto tenía tanto interés en saber? ¿Le diría a Naruto la verdad solo para no ser un cobarde? ¿Cómo reaccionaría al enterarse? ¿Y si le mentía para conservar su amistad? Definitivamente… NO. Eso sería ser un miedoso y era lo mismo que salir corriendo. Muchas preguntas de parte de los dos y escasas respuestas.

Sasuke sabía que estaba tardando en responder, pero no le importó. Debía de seleccionar cuidadosamente las palabras que emplearía para confesarle sus sentimientos hacia él, sin ser muy cursi ni muy frío ni nada al estilo. Esta situación se parecía a la novela que en ese momento estaban pasando, ya que la anterior ya había acabado.

Por su parte, Naruto estaba peleando internamente, intentando convencerse de que definitivamente NO LE GUSTABA SASUKE, sin aparentes resultados. Su conciencia, de repente, le dio la razón.

-Tienes razón, no te gusta Sasuke.

La alegría de Naruto al saber que alguien lo apoyaba duró muy poco…

-Lo amas.

-¡NO LO AMO!- respondió un Naruto muy alterado.

-Naruto… ¡SOY TU CONCIENCIA CABEZA HUECA! Conozco perfectamente tus sentimientos y a quien le pertenece tu corazón…

Naruto la interrumpió y gritó:

-¡Le pertenece a Sakura-chan!

-Eso crees tú- dijo sabiamente su conciencia- Tú nunca amaste a Sakura. Todo lo que sentiste hacia ella era gracias a tu inmadurez. Lo que sientes hacia Sasuke es amor puro. Tú no necesitas buscar al amor verdadero ya que lo tienes y siempre lo has tenido frente a ti. Ahora que ya sabes sobre tus sentimientos, bueno más bien, ahora que ya te aclaré todo ¿Por qué no le dices a Sasuke tus sentimientos hacia él?

-No se si yo sea la persona a la que ama- dijo algo triste Naruto.

-Naruto- dijo Sasuke serio y decidido, sacando a Naruto de sus reflexiones y pensamientos- La persona a la que amo y estoy seguro que es mi amor verdadero eres tú y nadie más.

Miles de emociones sintió Naruto al oír eso. ¡Lo amaba! ¡Sasuke lo amaba! Naruto quería decirle que el sentía lo mismo por él, pero las palabras no salían.

Sasuke, preocupado por como estaba actuando Naruto le preguntó:

-¿Estás bien?

Naruto, sin poder controlarse, besó a Sasuke justo cuando terminó la frase. Sasuke le correspondió enseguida, algo sorprendido. Se estaban besando con amor y mucha pasión. Cuando se separaron por falta de aire, estaban sonrojaditos los dos.

-Sasuke, yo también te amo.

Y Naruto aprendió que hay cosas que uno busca, cuando están frente a uno sin que se den cuenta. Ya no necesitaría buscar a su amor verdadero, ya que lo tenía junto a él. Juntos por siempre.

Otro fic escrito por mí. Algo meloso, lo se, pero tenía la idea en la cabeza y aproveché y lo escribí. Gracias por leer!


End file.
